Recently, there have been published a number of books which survey the present state of the art of solar heating and cooling of buildings. Noteworthy are:
The Solar Home Book, Heating, Cooling and Designing with the Sun, Bruce Anderson with Michael Riordan, Cheshire Books, Hanesville, N.H. (1976); and
Designing and Building a Solar House, Your Place in the Sun, Donald Watson, Garden Way Publishing, Charlotte, Ver. (1977).
Particularly of interest in the Anderson book are the following topics:
M.I.T. Solar House II (1947), pp. 23, 24; Telkes et al--Dover House (1948), pp. 24,25; Jonathan Hammond--Winters House (1974), pp. 40-42, 181; Chapter 4--Direct Solar Heating, pp. 76-113; Wright House (1974), pp. 108, 109; Odillo House 1962 (1962), p. 129; Zomeworks--Baer House (1971-1972), pp. 129-133, 181; Kalwall Corp. "Sun-Lite" storage wall collectors, pp. 133, 240, 241; Harold Hay/Sky Therm Process and Engineering--Solar Architecture House (1973), pp. 133, 137, Phoenix Test Building (1967), pp. 135-137, Sky Therm North, p. 140; Total Environmental Action--Jackson Freese House, p. 140; Day Chahroudi--Subfloor Heat Storage, p. 142; Small Containers of Water, p. 188, 189; Solar Cooling, p. 197, 198; Bill and Susan Yanda--Solar Sustenance, pp. 233-239; Jonathan Hammond--Hammond House (1975), pp. 239-241.
Particularly of interest in the Watson book are the following topics:
M.I.T. Solar House II (1947), pp. 6, 7; Telkes et al--Dover House (1948), pp. 6, 7; Wright House (1974), p. 29; Zomeworks--Baer House (1971-1972), pp. 35, 45; Kalwall Corp. "Sun-Lite" storage wall collectors, p. 38; Harold Hay/Sky Therm Process and Engineering--Solar Architecture House (1973), pp. 31, 38-40, 47-49; Other Window Collector Designs, p. 30; Bill Mingenbach, p. 38; Prof. Shawn Buckley/M.I.T.--Thermic Diode Solar Building Panels, pp. 41, 42; J. D. Balcomb and J. C. Hedstrom--Simulation Analysis of Passive Solar Heated Buildings, Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory, p. 48; Selecting a Solar Heating Approach, pp. 172-174.
Both books contain extensive bibliographies and appendices of interest.